Finding Neverland (Or Maybe Not)
by Lady Santiago
Summary: In Neverland anything can happen... [Captain Charming] - [Swan Queen] - [One Shot]


_**Disclaimer**__: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC/Disney and its creators._

_**Notes:** _Re-post. One Shot. Captain Charming (!) and Swan Queen._ Stephanie (LovaticFever), thank you so much for the amazing work as a beta reader and for take your time to beta this crazy story. Thank you again._

_E obrigada também, Felipe, por toda a ajuda e paciência :P_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Neverland (Or Maybe Not)<strong>_

**Chapter [1/1]**_  
><em>

It would be the first woman to kiss him since the death of Milah; he never managed to look at another person in the same way. But there she was, completely sweaty, completely vulnerable and completely his. So, why was she not the focus of his attention? With the hand that he still had, he touched the woman's hair in front of him and let her hold him by the collar of his leather jacket. He really tried to want to kiss her and though his body demanded that he surrender himself to her, his mind and his heart told him how much it would be wrong.

Then she approached and he felt her breath against his mouth, and before her lips touched his, the pirate walked away, completely confused, stunned by what was on his own mind.

"That's not going to work." It was all he said and walked away from her, leaving Emma so confused - not to say relieved - with what had just happened. The pirate ran through the trees, returning to the camp that he was at minutes ago, and once there he encountered David and Snow. The pirate then swallowed his fear, and let the courage take care of him as he walked towards the couple. David just looked at him for a few seconds and the blonde understood what was going on in Hook's mind.

"You need to tell her." It was all the pirate said and Snow looked toward him, with a countenance full of concern and curiosity.

"Tell me what?" Snow asked, looking at her husband's face. "David, tell me what?" Snow insisted and now David held her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Snow, please don't freak out... but Hook and I-" David started to say, but the pirate interrupted him.

"We're having an affair!" Shouted the pirate and Snow looked confused for a moment as she tried to understand what she had just heard.

"You're having a what?" She asked confused, feeling as if the ground beneath her feet was opening.

"It happened a few days ago." David said with desperation in his voice, and directed his gaze to Hook who now rested his chin on his hook and directed a cold look towards Snow.

"Yes, tell her everything! Tell her exactly everything!" Cried Hook and David knelt, because his wife was now on the floor, sobbing, he was heartbroken to see her that way, but he could no longer deny his feelings for the Captain.

"Snow, it happened a few days ago, when I got hit by the poisoned arrows. I was dying, I didn't want you to know and Hook was there for me and by some _miracle_ he saved me."

"By some miracle?!" Cried Hook, making Snow and David look at him. Hook had a hand on his waist and the hook-hand dangled in the air. He was furious as he approached the couple, while he continued talking. "Miracle?! At high seas we call it _butt sex_!" He concluded as he walked away, completely frustrated.

"Hook, for god's sake! We agreed we would do it right! That we'd tell her gently!" said David, getting up and heading towards the pirate.

"Oh, spare me, David!" replied the pirate. "When were you going to tell her about us? Do you think it's fair? After _all _we went through in those woods?"

"You guys are joking with me, right?" Snow said, getting up from the floor and laughing nervously. "This has to be a joke!"

"Oh, mate. It is anything but a joke. Just ask my hook!" said the pirate and Snow gave him a look full of revulsion. "And I'm referring to this hook." he continued and pointed to his groin. Snow brought her hand to her mouth and pushed David away from her, when he tried to approach.

"What going on here?" Regina asked. Everyone looked at her and ignored her in the same instant. "Okay, stay there with your little secrets, but know that we still have to find Henry. By the way where's Emma?" asked the Queen, yet everyone remained silent. "Should I be worried about this silence?"

"We have told her ..." Hook said.

"About you two?"

"Did you know?" Snow asked intrigued.

"About the Brokeback Mountain? Of course I knew." She said, and Snow cried increasingly, sitting back down on the floor. "Look, Snow, believe me, it is better you found out now than later, and since you're already on the floor, I'll just drop another bomb… your daughter and I are hooking up."

"What?!" David, Snow and Hook shouted at the same time.

"She almost kissed me just now!" Said Hook.

"She almost did what?" Regina asked irritably.

"Back there in the woods..." continued the pirate. "Of course I didn't allow it. Who in god sakes would exchange a prince for that... well, that lost girl?"

"That lost girl is my daughter!" Snow shouted.

"Our daughter!" David said then.

"To hell with _**our daughter**_, David! Now that you've decided to change the top position to the on all fours, what I really want from you is distance!" Snow cried and at the same time, Emma approached, coming out of the woods.

"What was all that shouting?" She asked, looking towards everybody.

"Nothing, Emma." Snow said, still irritated. "Your mother has just discovered that this island isn't the island of Neverland but the Isle of Lesbos."

"Oh my god. Did she find the welcome sign?" Emma asked looking towards Regina.

"No." Regina replied when Emma approached her. "Your father there and Captain Maimed just came out. And by the way your mom knows about us and we need to talk about you and Hook almost kissing!"

"I was doing him a favor, he asked!"

"Don't worry, dear, I'll take care of him now." David said, approaching Hook and putting his arm around the pirate's waist. Snow who was still in shock, looked at everyone around her, still not accepting everything that just happened.

"Okay, so everyone here now decided to come out, is that it?" Asked Snow. "And who's left for me now? Tinker Bell?"

"No, Mom. I'm sorry, she's straight."

_**#noregrets**_


End file.
